Going to make you smile even more LEMON
by AmTheLion
Summary: It's a sunny morning and you're in a good mood. But two boys desides that they want to make you smile even more, and what better day exists to make love? BryanXYouXSpencer LEMON


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Bryan and Spencer one shot made for Kirsta Isabella. This is not a yaoi, but a threesome lemon, as requested. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
****A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like this, then don't read on.  
This is not a YAOI, but a threesome lemon.**

**Going to make you smile even more  
(BryanXYouXSpencer lemon)**

Groaning, you stretch your body. The morning light shines true the curtains and onto you and the two other people lying in the double bed. One of the other bodies move and wrap an arm around your waist. You smile and snuggle up between the two. A deep sigh is heard from the third person, before you feel the body move and turn towards you. The warm and soft bed, charred between the three of you makes you in a really good mood. A loud sneeze makes you jump.

"Sorry, your hair tickled my nose." A dreamy voice says. You giggle and give him a kiss. Another groan from the third person tells you he too got a bit surprised. He turns around and sits up.

"Spencer? You getting up already?" you ask a bit disappointed and stroke a hand down his back.

"It's past noon, and I'm hungry." He replies and glance over his shoulder at you. Sighing you look at the male still lying beside you.

"I'm getting hungry too. Shall we get up too?" You ask. He nods and sits up. You slide out of bed and head for the bathroom.

"Bryan, your boxer is lying by the closet." You say with a giggle. The two boys smirk before getting out of bed and start dressing.

* * *

You take a bite of your toast and look over at the boys. You smile lightly, making them look curious at you.

"What makes you smile like that?" Bryan asks suspicious. You giggle.

"You two." You state still smiling. The two boys look at each other before grinning.

"We'll make you smile all right." Spencer says as the both get on their feet. You blink surprised at them. Then Spencer picks you up and carries you towards the bedroom, while Bryan holds the door open.

"Boys, what are you doing?" You ask, even if you have an idea, and the thought makes your body tingle.

"We're going to make you smile even more." Bryan states with a grin as the three of you walk into the bedroom.

* * *

With little effort Spencer throws you down on the bed. The two boys stands over you smiling as you look confused and curious up at them.

"Bryan, let me help you out." Spencer says, before starting to take of Bryan's shirt. Your eyes become big when you realise what they're planning on doing. With a grin Bryan returns the favour to Spencer and takes off his shirt. The sun shines true the curtains and on to their muscular upper bodies. They know all too well that you love it when they undress each other. And they do it just to turn you on. They look at you smirking before Spencer proceeds to remove Bryans pants. A bright smile spreads across your blushing face and you lean back to enjoy the view in front of you.

The two boys play their roles perfectly, enjoying each other's touch and smirking seductively. When they both stand there in their boxers they stop. Again you look curious at them and find them staring back at you with lust in their eyes.

"Boys?" you ask hesitating.

"It's a bit unfair isn't it?" Bryan says with a grin. You blink.

"We're nearly undressed, and you haven't even removed your sweater." Spencer continues. It's then you know that they're not only teasing you. They really are serious.

"Boy, we can't. Not now, it's just past noon." You say, but make no attempt to leave the room.

"So? It's Saturday. We're not going anywhere." Bryan says before climbing onto the bed with you. Spencer stands there watching you as the purple haired male leans in and starts making out with you. A light moan escapes your lips, and shortly after you feel Spencer's hands lift your shirt you and over your head, making you and Bryan part for just a moment. Then he starts kissing and sucking on your neck, while your lips are still locked with Bryans.

You moan more, enjoying the touch and attention the two of them are giving you. Bryan takes a hold of your pants, and with one swift and skilled move he rips them of off you. You gasp a little before giggling. The two boys stop for a moment and look at you.

"So this is what you mean by making me smile more huh?" you say with a wide smile on your face.

"It works doesn't it?" Bryan states and smirks back at you.

* * *

The two of them rampage your body with kisses and seductive touches. Making love marks all over your body. Your moans are even with their slightly heavy breaths and you decide it's time to take the next step. Reaching up to take of your bra a pair of hands stops you.

"Don't even think about it." The blond's deep voice says in your ear.

"That's our job." Bryan continues as he strokes his hands up your thighs. Spencer removes your bra and takes your breasts in his hands. He starts massaging them as Bryan starts kissing up the inside of your thigh. You lean back into their embrace and moan a bit louder than before. Spencer smirks into your neck as Bryan finally reaches his goal.

"I believe she's getting a bit exited." He says and licks you over your trousers. You curl your back as it tingle down your spine. The boys grin and Spencer lifts you up so you end up sitting on his lap, with your back to his chest and Bryan in front of you. Slowly your purple haired lover removes your underwear making you blush. Not that they haven't seen all of you before. But every time they look at you with those lustful and loving eyes you can't help but think of what is to come.

Bryan reaches out his hands again, and for a moment you think he's going to touch you. Instead he takes a hold of Spencer's boxers and pulls them off, resulting in the blonds throbbing member to stand right in front of your entrance. You moan when you feel it brush against you. You want this, and you want it now.

* * *

Bryan looks at the two off you, knowing Spencer is only holding back because of him. With a swift move the purple haired male removes his own boxer and stands on his knees in front of you. Again you moan as you see his hard member stand in front of you. You feel Spencer getting restless and you know all too well that they think it's exciting to see each other like this as well.

Bryan gets closer to you, so close that the two boys' members brush against each other and you. They moan making you even more aroused.

"You ready?" Bryan asks. You feel Spencer nod and before you can say anything the two boys push themselves inside of you. The moan that escapes your lips is so high that the neighbours may hear it, but you don't care. The two of them are too good. They push themselves all the way in, before waiting a moment for you to catch your breath. Then slowly and synchronized they start pumping in and out of you. You moan loudly. Spencer's hands are on your hips and make them move with them. While Bryans hands has a tight grip on your breasts.

You moan for them to go faster, and they don't hesitate to obey. Steadily they start going faster and harder every time they push into you. They moan along with you and you feel your blood boil as you're reaching your limit. They're close to you can feel it. A few more thrust into you and you scream their names as you come, making them release into you at the same time, while moaning your name.

* * *

Exhausted and panting you lie there besides each other on the bed. Your naked bodies exposed to the sunny bedroom. You stare up in the ceiling, looking at the durst dancing in the sun.

"You boys....are amazing." You say as a wide smile spreads across your face. They take your hands in theirs.

"And you're delicious." Bryan states also smiling.

"Like an addictive drug." Spencer adds. You never smiled as widely as when you spent time with these two boys, you know that, and they know that. That's why you love each other so much, because you make each other smile.

"Want to go again?" Bryan asks and tights his hold on your hand. Spencer does the same.

"You made me smile more than before, what more do you want?" You ask with a giggle.

"For the smile not to fade" Spencer says as the two of them starts kissing each side of your neck.

_No doubts about it. I adore these boys._ You think still with the wide smile on your face as you turn your attention to their bodies once again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** So that was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. It's my second time writing with two boys, so be nice yeh.

**Please leave a review.**

* * *


End file.
